1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile planar satellite antennas and more particularly, to a planar satellite antenna and mobile electronic apparatus arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of high technology, a variety of compact and mobile digital electronic apparatus such as mobile personal computers and mobile CD/VCD/DVD players have been developed and have appeared on the market. A mobile CD/VCD/DVD player enables the user to enjoy listening or watching audio/video media stored in a disk when moving outdoors.
Further, people may use a satellite antenna to receive satellite TV programs from an artificial satellite for output through display means. However, conventional satellite antennas are commonly heavy, not highly mobile. It is not convenient to carry a display device with a satellite antenna outdoors.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a planar satellite antenna and mobile electronic apparatus arrangement that enables the user to enjoy satellite TV programs when moving outdoors.